


Dare to Fly Beyond the Sun

by webeta123



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Movie Premieres, This show has taken over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another movie premiere but this time with someone who deserves to be his arm candy. Although he already has his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to Fly Beyond the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope something similar to this happens in season 2 but this is how I picture it :D

“Lito… are you positive?” In all of the time that Lito Rodriguez had heard his lover speak to him, he had never heard it quite like this. The softness, the need for reassurance that this was truly happening, the fear that he would change his mind, all of it coming together in that gorgeous voice only made Lito smile as the car stopped.

It was a familiar scene for him, the red carpet stretched out before him with eager fans on either side of the velvet roped aisle. “Yes, my love. I’m sure.” As their driver got the door, Lito took Hernando’s hand and tugged him out of the side door, looking up into the bright lights that would have blinded him normally. The fans cheered wildly at the sight of him and the familiar sound of clicking cameras told him that there was no turning back now. He glanced over at Hernando, no longer clad in a track suit and sunglasses but a well-tailored suit that fit every plane of his body, who gave a small smile to him. Lito waved to the crowd, wrapping Hernando’s arm firmly over his and walking through, signing autographs and taking selfies with the fans at their request.

But then he saw her. The familiar reporter, now wearing a red ensemble rather than her normal egg-shell, stood off to the side with her microphone at the ready. He could see her mind whirling with the possibilities of why Lito had Hernando’s arm over his like he once had Daniela’s. He felt Hernando squeeze his forearm and the questioning look that Hernando gave proved that he would follow his lead, even if it meant that it wouldn’t be tonight that Lito came out to the public.

“You wanted to be my arm candy, although I still don’t see the appeal. And you are tonight.” Lito told him, walking towards the reporter who was giving her introduction.

“And we are here live at the premiere of ‘Dare to Fly Beyond the Sun’. This thrilling addition to the already acclaimed saga had critics and fans of Lito Rodriguez’s continued success raving. And here he is now! Lito, it is great to see you here!” Lito nodded as he stood by the reporter, feeling Hernando’s nails dig into his forearm.

“It is wonderful to see you as well, as always.” Lito told her politely, giving his best smile.

“And I see you have a guest tonight. A long lost brother or friend? I’m sure there are a lot of girls here tonight who would love to be where he’s at right now.” Lito looked over at Hernando, who was glancing back up the red carpet and obviously trying to not meet the reporter’s eye. A rush of adoration went through him and before he could try to stop himself, he took Hernando’s neck with his free arm and kissed him breathless. He heard the gasp from the reporter, but all he knew was this was where he wanted to be.

Even if he never got another action movie part. Even if he had to start all over again from the bottom up. Even if he waited tables or did commercials. As long as he had Hernando, right here, with him, he knew he would be alright.

The carpet got oddly quiet, save for the sound of cameras clicking furiously. Once he pulled away from Hernando, he saw the glazed look in his eye and chuckled. “Actually, this is my boyfriend, Hernando. It was wonderful speaking to you.” With that, he walked into the theatre, with people screaming and reporters still desperately trying to pretend they were the ones who got the story first.

Hernando wrapped Lito’s arm around his shoulders and hugged him close around the waist.

They spent most of the movie in between Hernando watching Lito do what he did best using the back seats to their advantage.

Besides, who actually sits in the back seats of a theatre to watch a movie?


End file.
